Mine Always a Yoshiki oneshot
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Yoshiki plans a special night for the love of his life. YoshikiXOC  this was written for a friend for her birthday!


"Yoshiki, why won't you tell me where we are going?" Natalia whined a little.

"Because it's a surprise for your birthday, that's why," Yoshiki replied with a small chuckle. He grasped her hand and rubbed it slightly with his thumb, "Just enjoy the ride, love."

Natalia smiled with a nod. She thought that Yoshiki would have to work on her birthday but he actually took the day off to spend some time with her. She barely got to see him as it is. So this was a nice treat for her birthday. Natalia looked over at him ocassionally to look at him. He was really an incredible person and so sweet.

Yoshiki also knew how to treat her right when they were always out and even when they are home. He would make breakfast for her in the morning, when he wasn't away at work, and treated her like a lady when they were out and about. Yoshiki also knew how to please her in bed as well. Just the thought made Natalia blush and smile to herself.

After awhile, they arrived at a fancy looking restaurant that made Natalia feel a little underdressed. Yoshiki parked and got out, rushing to Natalia's door, and opened the door for her. Natalia thanked him with a kiss on the cheek then wrapped her around him. Yoshiki placed his hand on her lower back, leading her towards the entrance. The maitre'd greeted them with a smile.

"How may I help you?" he asked smiling more.

"Reservation for Hayashi at seven," Yoshiki replied as if he practiced reciting it.

"Ah, yes, right this way,"he replied grabbing two menus from the podium. He lead them towards a staircase. Natalia was confused at this and didn't notice the smile playing on Yoshiki's lips. They were led to a private balcony that had the perfect view of the city, "Here you are."

The couple sat down then given their menus by the maitre'd. He asked what they wanted for a drink and Yoshiki ordered the finest red wine they have. The maitre'd nodded and was off. Natalia then looked at Yoshiki. Yoshiki smiled at her sweetly, taking her hand in his again.

"Yoshiki... you're really sweet. You didn't have to do all this," Natalia replied smiling.

"I wanted to because I love you and your birthday is special," Yoshiki said gripping her hand firmly but it was still gentle.

"I love you too," Natalia said feeling her heart melt as she continued to look into his eyes.

A waiter came back with their bottle of wine. He uncorked it and poured them each a glass. He took their dinner order then left them to converse with each other. Natalia couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes as they talked. Yoshiki brought her hand to his mouth and gave her knuckles and fingertips small kisses that sent shivers up her spine. Every little thing that Yoshiki did for her, showed that he loved her very much and wanted her to feel special.

Even throughout their meal, they had a funny and interesting conversation. Her laugh was music to Yoshiki's ears. He loved everything about her. Her dark, curled hair to her light brown eyes to her creamy, sunkissed skin. Every little thing she did ensnared his heart and loved her more each time. Yoshiki placed down his silverware and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked up at Natalia with a smile, seeing that she was finished with her dinner as well.

He grasped her hand lightly,"Let's dance."

Natalia smiled and nodded. They stood up, hand in hand, as Yoshiki led her away from the table. He stopped then turned to face his girlfriend. He smiled down at her while taking her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her hip. Natalia placed her let hand on his shoulder, feeling Yoshiki lead her into a slow waltz.

Yoshiki couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight, especially with the moon shining on her. The moon reflected off her silky hair and her eyes glistened like diamonds. Natalia noticed Yoshiki had a loving look on his face as he stared at her.

"Hehe, what?" Natalia asked giggling a little.

"Nothing... you're just so amazing," Yoshiki replied giving her a sweet smile.

"I'm not amazing," Natalia replied looking down with a blush.

"Yes, you are,"Yoshiki replied making them stop and placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face up so she could look at him, "You are the most amazing woman and I'm extremely lucky to have you..."

"Yoshiki..." Natalia said softly, almost dreamily.

"I love you, Natalia... more than anything," Yoshiki said softly stroking her jaw with his thumb.

Yoshiki pressed his lips against hers giving her a gentle but passionate kiss. Natalia wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a minute, Yoshiki pulled away to looked at her again, "Natalia, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, Yoshi," she replied perking up at little.

Yoshiki chuckled as she used the petname she gave him. Yoshiki took her hands in his. Natalia wondered what he wanted to ask as she kept looking at him. She then gasped as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Natalia, we've been together for many years now and I can't even begin to tell you how much happiness you have brought me. I can't even describe how much I love you but I know I'd be lost without you... You bring me happiness everyday. Natalia, you being my girlfriend is not enough... so Natalia... will you be my wife?" Yoshiki said softly as he stared into her teary eyes the whole time.

Natalia was in tears now and tried to compose herself. She then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, "Yes! Of course, I will!"

Yoshiki smiled and kissed her deeply in which Natalia gladly accepted. When they pulled away, Yoshiki held up her left hand and slipped a diamond and sapphire ring onto her finger. Natalia stared at it in awe and jumped on him again. Yoshiki laughed and kissed her softly then looked into her eyes.

"Why don't we go home and have some alone time, hm?"Yoshiki asked in a husky voice.

"Sounds like a good idea,"Natalia replied with a smirk playing on her lips.

Yoshiki smirked and kissed her lips. He paid the bill and left a tip then whisked Natalia towards the car. Luckily, they didn't live far from the restaurant and made it home in less than ten minutes.

Not even at the door, Yoshiki and Natalia were touching and caressing each other. Yoshiki began to pull down the zipper on her black dress making Natalia gasp.

"Hey!"Natalia laughed," You're jumping the gun here."

"I don't care," Yoshiki replied with a laugh as he picked her up.

He slammed the front door shut with his foot and carried her to the bedroom. Yoshiki dropped her onto the bed then closed the door while slipping off his jacket. He unbuttoned his silk shirt a little then gazed over at her with his dark, mysterious eyes. He made his way back over to her and crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

Natalia returned the kiss, putting more fire and passion into it. She was craving this for awhile now since Yoshiki's always been away with work. She knew he wanted this too. Yoshiki began to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders, her zipper already undone. He slid the dress down her body then completely off her. She wasn't wearing a bra which made him smirk. He straddled her abdomen, leaning down to flick his tongue again her nipple only to make Natalia shiver. She let out a deep breath, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to pleasure her breast. Yoshiki moved to her other breast, giving it attention as well.

Natalia could feel her skin growing hot with each of his gentle but passionate touches. Yoshiki returned to her to place a fiery kiss on her lips, leaving little nips. Natalia hooked her leg around one of his and rolled him over, pushing his back to the mattress and sheets. Yoshiki saw the grin on her face making him grin as well. Natalia began kissing and suckling his neck very slowly and teasingly. Yoshiki slightly turned his head to give her access to his neck.

As Natalia kissed his neck, her hands were busy undoing the buttons on his silk shirt. Her hands also undid his belt along with his pants. When she had her gueard down, Yoshiki immediately grabbed her hips, flipping her over so he was in control again. He threw his shirt aside then looked back down at his lover. She smiled up at him making his heart melt. Yoshiki smiled back softly and leaned down, kissing her sweetly. Natalia stroked the back of his neck as he kissed her.

Yoshiki pulled away, staring into her eyes, "Aishiteru, Natalia..."

"Aishiteru mou, Yoshiki..." Natalia whispered caressing his cheek.

Yoshiki took off his pants along with his boxers also allowing Natalia to take off her panties. Yoshiki climbed back on top of her, giving her another sweet kiss. Natalia kissed back and could feel Yoshiki part her legs slightly. He brought up her legs around his waist while carefully entering her. Natalia shuddered as she let out a sigh. They both wanted this; they both needed it badly

In no time, Yoshiki was thrusting in and out of her, faster and faster each second. Natalia arched her back while digging her nails into his shoulders. Her legs tightened around his waist to bring him closer and to go inside her deeper. He adjusted her so that her back was completely against the mattress. Natalia could feel his member slip into her deeper making her let out a deepthroated moan. Yoshiki began thrusting again as Natalia screamed everytime. He was hitting the right spot repeatedly.

He felt her warmth tighten around his shaft, gripping it hard. He buried his head into her neck as he kept thrusting. She was right on the edge and knew it. Yoshiki picked up the pace as much as he could. Natalia then dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out his name. Her orgasm washed over her, making her body go numb.

Yoshiki climaxed as well and grabbed her hips, arching his back. She could feel his hot seed coat the inside of her. Both were trying to catch their breaths, still having the cloud nine feeling. He pulled out of her to lie next to jer. She felt him pull her into his arms, making her smile. He placed a small kiss on her head, stroking her hair back slowly.

"Stay with me forever?" Yoshiki asked her hopefully.

"Hai... of course I will,"Natalia replied slowly falling asleep.

He saw that she was finally asleep and continued to hold her close to him. He closed his eyes with a smile, murmuring before he fell asleep, "Mine always... forever..."


End file.
